After the Maze
by ThominhoNalbyfan29
Summary: When the Gladers escape the Maze, they are brought to safety and meet their parents. But after finding out that Chuck is an orphan whose family is dead, Newt and Thomas, who are getting married, adopt Chuck as their son. Newmas, mentioning of past Nalby. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Thomas' PoV:

Thomas had expected everything to feel like a dream the morning after they left the Maze. It didn't, but it felt like a million years ago. He couldn't believe all that had happened, and that Alby was actually dead.

He knew Newt couldn't believe it, either. Didn't want to believe it. Thomas didn't know how his boyfriend must be grieving. But looking over at Newt, snuggled up against him with his head on Thomas' shoulder, he looked peaceful. For now.

He wished he could understand Newt. He wished that Alby was still alive, that Newt hadn't been hurt. Thomas felt a strong wave of protectiveness; he wanted to hold Newt forever and protect him, keep him safe. But the world wasn't safe. It was full of sun flares and darkness and death and betrayal and loss.

And love.

Thomas looked down at the boy who would soon be his husband and smiled, thinking yet again of how beautiful Newt was. His light blue eyes were closed in sleep but his long blonde hair, which went down to almost his waist, lay tucked behind him. A lock of hair fell into his eyes and Thomas brushed it away, a feeling of peace overwhelming him as he watched Newt sleep. They were safe, Newt and Thomas would get married soon and most importantly, they'd get to meet their parents today. Thomas blushed at the idea of meeting Newt's parents, and he wondered if their parents knew about Thomas and Newt, if they had their parents' blessings. Even though they were really young, and hormonal, and _teenagers_.

"Tommy?" Newt's voice startled Thomas - not because Thomas hadn't been expecting it, but because he hadn't expected the happiness in Newt's voice. Despite everything, Newt was happy to see him. Thomas kissed him and pulled his love into his arms, brushing his lips softly over Newt's. Newt moaned softly against Thomas' lips and pulled Thomas down on top of him. "Tommy," he whispered against Thomas' lips as Thomas ran his hands through Newt's light blonde hair. Feelings exploded inside Thomas' chest, warm pleasant feelings, feelings that used to be painful when he thought Newt didn't love him back. But now he felt pure happiness, and even with the memory block he was sure he had never felt more complete than he did right now. Newt laughed when Thomas finally pulled back, gently releasing Newt's lower lip as the kiss broke. Newt laughed softly when he pulled back, his arms tightening around Thomas' waist. "What was_ that_ for?"

"For loving me," said Thomas honestly, "even after all that's happened." Newt smiled and kissed him again, and Thomas closed his eyes and kissed back. Thomas slid his hands up Newt's shirt as they kissed, pulling away from Newt's lips to pull off the blonde's shirt. He let it fall on the floor beside the bed as he connected their lips again in a fervent kiss. Thomas' heart pounded as Newt pulled the sheets over their heads, his lips never leaving Thomas'.

"You guys gonna do it with me and the rest of these shucks in the room?" Thomas heard then. Blushing, he poked his head out of the sheets, and so did Newt. Minho was clad in boxers and he was smirking at the two, looking like he was on his way to the bathroom because he had his toiletries that had been handed out to each of them the night before by the group of people who rescued them.

"Says the guy who isn't wearing any bloody clothes," Newt pointed out.

Thomas' eyes widened but Minho just grinned and headed towards the bathroom. Newt rolled his eyes as he wrapped the sheets around him and Thomas, and their lips met in a soft kiss.

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Minho came back, now dressed in a black tank top and jeans, and opened the door. Thomas and Newt watched from a small crack in between the bunk beds as Minho said, "What's going on?"

A man was standing at the door. "Your parents are here to meet you," he said.

Thomas' stomach dropped, he looked over at his fiance to see that Newt had paled. They exchanged a look, light blue eyes meeting green ones, and Newt looked just as anxious as he did.

Minho nodded. "I'll wake up the rest of these shanks," he said,and the man nodded and closed the door as he left. "Shanks, get up!" Minho shouted, startling Thomas, and soon there was lots of commotion in the room.

* * *

"Nervous?" Newt asked Thomas after they had finished getting dressed and ready. They were meeting in the large room outside the dormitories to meet their parents, who weren't in the room yet. Thomas wondered where they were.

"Yeah." Newt smiled and squeezed Thomas' hand, giving him a light kiss on the lips.

"It'll be okay," Newt told him, and Thomas' heart fluttered as their gazes met.

Thomas grinned, feeling a rush of happiness. "I love you." They kissed again, longer this time, and when they pulled back Thomas saw Teresa standing beside him and Newt.

Thomas blushed at the thought of someone watching him kiss Newt. "Hey," he said. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah," she said. "You?"

"All right," Thomas told her, smiling at his friend. Her blue eyes sparkled. "I was worried about Newt."

Teresa nodded, turning to Newt. "I'm sorry about Alby," she said.

"Thanks." Newt smiled sadly and Thomas rubbed his back gently.

"Anyone with eyes could see that you loved him," Teresa said. Newt laughed and Thomas' heart lifted; he was really happy to hear Newt laugh. Just then a large group adults came in, the same man that had knocked on the Gladers' door earlier walking in front of them. Thomas didn't recognize any of them, but his heart lifted even more as he realized these people must be their parents.

Thomas looked around. Who could be his parents? But then a woman who looked to be about in her late thirties came up to him. She had blonde hair and green eyes like Thomas'. "Thomas," she said, gasping.

Newt looked from Thomas to the woman who must be Thomas' mother. "M-Mom?"

She let out a choked sob, but she was smiling and nodding. Thomas grinned and hugged her, instantly feeling a connection even though he still felt he didn't know her. It was like his connection with Teresa. "Mom," he choked, a lump forming in his throat.

They didn't pull away after a long time, and they were both crying then. Thomas looked over at Newt, surprised to see tears streaming down the older boy's face, and Thomas' mother followed his gaze. "Newt," she said, smiling. She looked so happy. "I know about your relationship with Thomas, and you both have my blessing."

Newt smiled at Thomas and Thomas hugged him, happiness exploding inside him. He had a family, a real family. "I love you, Newt."

The blonde pulled back and beamed, his blue eyes glistening with fresh tears. "Oh Tommy, I love you so much," he said. They kissed, and Thomas almost forgot about his mother who was standing right by them.

Almost.

Thomas blushed and pulled away, a giggle escaping his lips. "My mom's right here," he said. Oh, it was so good to say that.

Newt laughed too. Thomas looked back over at his mom to see a girl standing beside her, about his age, maybe a little younger. "It's so cool that I have a gay brother!" she squealed, throwing herself into Thomas' arms and almost knocking him over. When she pulled back she said, "Ooooh! We can go shopping! Mom hates shopping."

"I don't blame her," Thomas said. "That's probably Newt's area. You can do his hair whenever you want." He smirked at Newt, who gave him a playful smack on the arm.

"I'm not_ that_ gay, thank you," Newt insisted.

"Whatever you say." Thomas grinned at him.

"Shank." Newt kissed him. "I'm gonna go find my parents."

"Okay," Thomas agreed. Newt disappeared and Thomas turned back to his family, wanting to get to know them.

* * *

Newt's PoV:

It was hard searching for your parents when you didn't know what they looked like. This was the problem Newt was having as he scanned the room, looking at other families and trying to guess whose families they could be. He saw Chuck in the similar situation, but he was eating leftover pizza from last night in the small kitchen.

"Newt?" The female voice came from behind him, and Newt turned around to see a man and a woman, and a small boy standing in front of them. _Alby's family_, he instantly knew. Tears filled his eyes as a longing for Alby filled him, making his heart ache.

"You're Alby's family," he said, amazed at the resemblance.

Alby's mother was crying silently, but his father said, "Newt...we saw everything. All of us saw everything. What you did for Alby..." He trailed off, his eyes filling with tears. "Thank you so much, for all that you did for him. He loved you."

Newt wiped away his own tears, nodding. "I loved your son," he told them. "I loved him so much. I'm so sorry I didn't save him."

"You couldn't...That wasn't your fault," Alby's mother said. She sniffled. "I hope you and Thomas are happy together."

Newt smiled and nodded at the thought of his fiance. "Thanks," he said. "You're invited to the wedding, definitely." Alby's mother smiled, making Newt smile even more. Their smiles vanished as Newt said, "He was my best friend."

"I know," she said. "He was so lucky to have you."

Newt nodded as he saw a woman with blonde hair and turquoise blue eyes and a man with light blue eyes and dark hair. "Excuse me," he said politely. "I think these are my parents. It was nice meeting you." Both of Alby's parents smiled and Newt went to the couple across the room. The dark-haired man gasped as Newt approached them, nudging his wife who gasped too. "Mom? Dad?"

"Newt!" Newt laughed and let his mom hug him, and he shook hands with his father. "I know every mom says this, but you look so grown up," his mother said. "I'm so proud of you."

Great. Here came the bloody tears again. Newt wondered when he would finally stop crying. "Mom...Tommy..."

She smiled. "You're eighteen, Newt," she said. "You're an adult."

"I am?" Newt didn't feel like it. "I...I thought I was sixteen."

His mom shook her head. "Eighteen. You're free to make your own choices, but you have my blessing. We talked to Thomas' mother."

That was something that had been bothering him. "What about his father?" Newt asked. "I didn't see him." Maybe he wasn't there, for some reason.

"That's something you'll have to talk to Thomas and his family about," said his mother.

Newt nodded, feeling happier than he had in a long time. "I love him, Mom."

She smiled. "I know."

That was when a thought hit him. "Wait," he said. "Is it even legal for me to marry a minor? Thomas is still sixteen."

"He is," his mom agreed. "It is legal, since you two are only two years apart. If you were ten, it would be different."

Newt nodded. He felt complete, more complete than he ever had. Still, there was only one thing missing from his life, and that was his best friend, the boy he loved for two years.

* * *

Thomas' PoV:

"I'm worried about my parents," Chuck said. It was twenty minutes later, and still Chuck hadn't found his family.

Thomas leaned back into Newt's arms. He was also worried, but if Chuck knew that it would just make things worse. "Maybe they're late. Maybe they're not here yet." Newt wrapped his arms around Thomas' waist and rested his chin on the younger boy's shoulder.

"Chuck?" Thomas' stomach dropped; he watched Chuck's eyes widen as a woman approached them. Newt's hands rested on Thomas' hips, and suddenly Thomas was very aware of that, but he didn't take his eyes off the woman.

"Is everything okay?" Chuck asked, seeming more older and mature than Thomas had ever seen him. "Where's my parents?"

The lady had a look of sympathy on her face. "Chuck, I'm sorry..." she said. "There's something I have to tell you."

"Then bloody tell him," Newt said. The woman looked from the two boys resting in each other's arms to Chuck, whose eyes were filling with tears.

"Chuck, your parents are dead," she confessed. "I'm so sorry. They got the Flare."

Sobbing, Chuck asked, "Do I have any family? I must have a grandmother, an aunt, somewhere."

She shook her head. "They all got the Flare," she said. "I can't tell you how sorry I am."

Tears were blurring Thomas' vision now. How was he happy and Chuck wasn't? "Chuck, I'm so sorry," Thomas said, wiping his eyes. Chuck ran out of the room towards the boys dormitory despite Thomas and Newt's protests.

* * *

"Chuck?" Thomas asked softly. He could hear loud sobs coming from behind the closed door. Thomas looked at Newt, who nodded towards the room. He smiled, knowing that Newt was giving them time alone. Thomas pushed open the door and went in the dorm, closing it behind him. Chuck was laying on his bed, his face buried in his pillow, sobbing. It saddened Thomas deeply and he ran over to the bed, sitting down on the edge.

Chuck lifted his face out of his pillow, his face streaked with tears. "Thomas, I...I don't have a family," he choked. Thomas' heart broke as Chuck hugged him, buried his face in Thomas' chest and soaked his shirt with tears. "My family's either d-dead or insane."

Thomas didn't know what to say. "You have me," he said after a long time, coming up with an idea. A really good idea. "And Newt. We're your family. You can come live with me and Newt."

Chuck stared at him in disbelief. "Really?"

Thomas nodded, smiling as he wiped Chuck's tears away. "Really. I'm sure Newt would be fine with it."

Chuck laughed, actually _laughed_ despite the horrible news he had just recieved. "I love you, Thomas!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around Thomas and almost knocking him off the bed.

Thomas smiled as he held Chuck close. He knew without a doubt, and knew even in the Maze that he loved Chuck. "I love you too, Chuck," he said, and held Chuck for a long time.

* * *

**AN: Please review and tell me what you all thought, I liked it at first but now I'm not sure so should I continue it? **


	2. Chapter 2

Newt's PoV:

Newt and Thomas spent their second night out of the Glade in Thomas' mom's basement.

Thomas' mom said that they could go clothes shopping tomorrow, since neither boy had anything but what they were wearing. Thomas' mother lived in a large house in the country, where there was tons of farmland and a swing in the backyard and a hammock. Thomas and Newt had gone straight over to the hammock and were now snuggled together under the canopy of trees. "This is so peaceful," Newt sighed as he rested his head on Thomas' shoulder. "This is so bloody peaceful."

Thomas chuckled softly as he stroked Newt's hair. "Yeah, it is," he agreed, resting his cheek on top of Newt's blonde head.

Newt closed his eyes, breathing in Thomas' familiar scent. "I love you," Newt mumbled, so quietly he wondered if Thomas heard him.

He must have, because he felt weight being taking off his head and a pair of warm lips on his. Moaning, Newt pulled Thomas against him and then the hammock tipped over, causing them to both fall onto the soft grass, Thomas on top of Newt. Newt stared into Thomas' green eyes and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, bringing Thomas' lips to his. Newt's heart fluttered and he pulled Thomas closer, letting go of his shirt to wrap his arms around the younger boy's waist. Thomas moaned as their kisses became more heated, more desperate, and Newt felt himself getting hard. "Tommy," Newt gasped, pulling away from the kiss long enough to moan his love's name and then he connected their lips again. "Please, Tommy." Desire filled Newt and he wanted Thomas, craved him. He didn't know if he could wait for their wedding night like they had agreed.

Newt sensed Thomas hesitate. Thomas broke the kiss, sitting up in the grass and running a hand through his messy hair. "Newt..." he said nervously. "My mom..." Newt shook his head, grabbing Thomas' hand and putting it between his legs. Thomas gasped in surprise and blushed furiously. "Newt, you're so hard."

"Tommy," Newt whimpered, and they kissed again, much more desperate this time. Newt pulled Thomas back down onto the grass, his hands up Thomas' shirt and in his hair as they rolled around in the grass kissing. This was as heated as things had ever gotten between them, most of their kisses were emotional and tender and soft and slow, and even though Newt loved that he liked this, too.

Thomas pulled back again. "Newt, I think we should stop," he said quickly, "before we get too carried away. I don't want us to do something we would regret."

Newt sat up, his heart aching. "You'd regret having sex with me?" He wasn't trying to pressure Thomas into anything, but Thomas had hurt his feelings.

"No! No, of course not," Thomas reassured him. "I still want to wait. I'm a virgin, Newt. I'm not ready." He blushed even more. "I feel like klunking my pants whenever I think about sex...with you." His blush darkened even more as he said that last part.

Newt smiled. "You're adorable when you're blushing, you know that?" he said, kissing Thomas softly on the lips. This kiss was soft and deep and Newt climbed into Thomas' lap as the kiss grew deeper. Thomas' lips brushed over Newt's, gentle and sweet, and Newt wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck and pulled him closer.

It was a while before they stopped kissing. Thomas broke the kiss and said, "Newt, there's something I want to talk to you about."

For some reason, Newt remembered his conversation with his parents about Thomas' father. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about, too," he informed Thomas.

"You first," said Thomas.

"Nice try, shuck-face." Newt kissed him and Thomas giggled against his lips. "_You_ first."

"Okay," Thomas agreed, still laughing. "What would you think about Chuck still living with us when we get married?" Chuck was staying with him and Thomas in Thomas' family's house.

Newt was surprised. He hadn't expected anything like that, but he found he really liked the idea. He wanted to have kids, and he knew he and Thomas couldn't have a baby together so Newt had figured they would adopt if they ever wanted kids. "You mean, adopt him?"

"...Yeah, we could," Thomas said. "Do you want that?"

"It'd be kinda weird, us being Chuck's parents after all that we went through in the Maze," Newt pointed out. "But a good weird. Adopting him sounds like a really good idea, if it's what Chuck wants."

"He wants to live with us, at least," Thomas said. "I haven't asked him about the adoption part yet. I'm sure he'd be okay with it." Thomas hesitated again. "He told me he loves me. Not like that," he laughed at the look on Newt's face. "Platonically. I'm...pretty sure."

Newt smiled, thinking of how adorable that was. "What did you say?"

"I told him I loved him," Thomas answered.

Newt giggled. "That's so cute," he said, kissing Thomas again.

"What did you want to ask me?" Thomas asked, pulling away from Newt's lips.

As much as Newt wanted to keep kissing his fiance, curiosity burned through him when he thought of Thomas' father. "Has...has your mom said anything to you about your dad?" he asked. "I was talking to my parents, and they said to talk to you about your father, that they knew but I think they felt like I should hear it from you."

"I haven't asked my mom yet," Thomas admitted. "She hasn't brought it up. I'm scared, Newt. I'm scared to find out what happened to him. I've been getting this feeling that they didn't just split up, that something even more awful happened, and it's killing me and I want to find out what it is but I just..." Thomas took a deep breath. "I'm so scared-"

"Hey, hey, hey," Newt said quickly, taking Thomas' face in his hands trying to calm him down. "It's going to be _fine_, Thomas. Okay? And no matter what happens, you still have me."

Thomas smiled. "I love you," he said. He kissed Newt and then stood up, pulling Newt up with him. Newt wrapped his arms around Thomas' waist, pressing their bodies together. "I want to find out about my father," he decided, and grabbed Newt's hands, pulling him towards the house.

* * *

Thomas' PoV:

"Mom?" Thomas and Newt came in through the back sliding glass door leading into the kitchen. "Moooooom-"

"Oh, hey." Thomas' mom came out of the office. "You guys hungry?"

"No, actually mom I want to ask you something," Thomas announced.

His mom got a look on her face that said purely "Uh oh here it comes". "You can ask me anything, honey," she said. They sat down at the kitchen table, Newt sitting beside him, holding his hand. Thomas looked over at him. _It's okay_, Newt mouthed, and Thomas nodded, wanting to believe it.

"Mom," said Thomas, "what happened to my father? It's been driving me crazy, not knowing anything about him, and I'm scared to know the truth."

"I was afraid you would ask," his mom said. "I tried putting it off, telling you, but that was wrong. I should have told you, because you have the right to know. He's your father." She took a deep breath, and her eyes glistened. Thomas squeezed Newt's hand and Newt squeezed back, gently stroking his fingers. "Thomas, your father...he loved you. He really did, and our life was perfect before the sun flares came. Absolutely perfect." She took a deep, shaky breath. "He created the Maze, Thomas...WICKED, everything."

Thomas' stomach dropped. He felt like he was going to be sick, and he prayed he'd misunderstood, but Newt was staring at his mom in shock so the odds weren't promising. "What?"

His mom nodded, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry, Thomas," she said.

Anger filled Thomas - not for Newt or his mother, because it wasn't either of their faults. But for his father, who had hurt his mom and the boy he loved. He'd killed dozens of people. He was a murderer. "I wish he was dead," he growled. "I would rather him be dead." His vision blurred with tears and he stood up and said "_Nobody_ _follow me_," as he stormed out of the room.

* * *

"Tommy?"

Thomas felt a rush of annoyance. "I told you not to follow me, Newt!" He was laying on his bed, curled up in a ball, tears silently streaming down his face. "Why did you follow me?!"

Newt sat down on the bed beside Thomas, who sat up to look at him. "Because I love you," he answered, his light blue eyes filled with tears.

Thomas reached out and wiped away Newt's tears, causing Newt to smile. "I don't want to hurt you even more," Thomas said. Newt stared into his eyes and then leaned in and kissed him softly. Thomas clung to him, brushing his lips against Newt's and letting Newt slip his tongue past Thomas' lips.

"Everything okay - oh." Thomas and Newt sprang apart to see Thomas' mother standing by the stairs leading up to the rest of the house. Thomas felt his face heating up and looked over at Newt to see that he was blushing, too. "I can see I interrupted something." She ran a hand through her hair nervously and headed back up the stairs. A few seconds later Thomas heard the basement door close.

Newt laughed. "I like your mom," he said. "She's cool."

Thomas managed a smile, making Newt smile even more, and he didn't stop Newt when he went in for another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas' PoV:

"Newt."

"No..." Newt buried his face in Thomas' chest, almost laying on top of the brown-haired boy. "Alby no don't leave me..." Newt made a choked gasping sound.

"Newt!" Thomas shook him, and Newt lifted his head. He was very much awake, tears streaming down his face.

"Tommy, Alby's dead," Newt sobbed, burying his face in Thomas' chest again. "He's d-dead. He's not gonna be our best man at the wedding. I'll never see him again, never hold him a-again..." His words were muffled, but Thomas could still hear him.

His heart broke. "Shhhh...it's okay. Alby's okay. He's fine, Newt, he's not in any pain, not sick from the Changing. And he's waiting for you. You'll see him again, Newt. It'll be okay." He rubbed Newt's back quickly, trying to comfort him but not knowing how.

"I saw him die." Newt lifted his head and Thomas kissed his tears away, then kissed Newt's lips. "He's dead. He's not okay."

Newt looked so sad, so heartbroken that a rush of hate for WICKED filled Thomas. His own father had done this to Newt, was the whole reason why Newt was crying on his wedding day. "Newt, look at me." Newt's gaze met Thomas and then their lips met in a short, sweet kiss. Thomas pulled back and stroked Newt's hair, which was all tangled and messy. "I swear I will kill my father if it's the last thing I do."

"Tommy, no." Newt snuggled against him. "Hold me. All I want is for you to hold me."

They snuggled together without saying anything and Thomas was just dozing off again when he heard a pounding on the door, followed by Chuck's voice. "Newt, Thomas, get up!" Newt and Thomas both laughed. "You're getting married!"

Newt lifted his head and smiled at Thomas. Thomas' heart filled with happiness. He would fall asleep beside Newt every night for the rest of his life, wake up with Newt beside him. Tears filled his eyes and he pressed his lips to Newt's in a passionate kiss.

"I know you guys are making out!"

Newt smiled against Thomas' lips, fresh tears streaming down his face, but he was smiling. "Let's go get married," Newt said, pulling Thomas out of bed.

* * *

Thomas was so _bored_.

He was happy too, honestly, but the ceremony was taking hours. Literally, it had almost been two hours. Thomas kept glancing at the clock. All he wanted was for him and Newt to be married, to be one. Was it really necessary for that to take two hours?

Newt looked beautiful, though. He wore a black suit that clung to his body and looked really good on him, and he wore a white veil in his hair. Thomas wanted to throw himself at Newt and kiss him, but he knew they would have enough time for that tonight. Just the thought made him nervous, especially since they would have the whole house to themselves that night. Tomorrow they would leave for their honeymoon, where they would spend two weeks skiing.

It was a beautiful day. Newt and Thomas sat in front of the church, holding hands whenever they could. Thomas hadn't cried once during the whole ceremony and he was proud of himself for it, but it wasn't until he got to the vows that he blinked tears out of his eyes. Newt wiped them away, earning a chorus of "awwww"s from their audience. Thomas smiled at Newt, wanting to kiss him so badly. "I, Newton-" -here there were a few laughs from the audience- "-take you, Thomas, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do us part."

Newt's image blurred in front of him. "I, Thomas, take you, Newton, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do us part."

Newt was crying now, too. "I love you, Tommy," he choked.

"I love you," Thomas said quickly, throwing himself at Newt and kissing him. Everyone clapped and cheered for them, but Thomas felt as if he and Newt were the only ones in the world then. He kissed Newt breathless, shoved his tongue down Newt's throat in front of both of their family and friends and kissed him like he'd never had before. He loved Newt so much, and would be there for him no matter what.

* * *

Newt's PoV:

The reception was great. It was long but at least it wasn't boring and at least everyone was entertained. It was perfect, except one thing was missing.

Alby.

He was glad Minho agreed to be his best man, but he missed Alby so much it hurt. He especially missed Alby then, and he thought of the night before where he'd relived Alby's death. _I love you_, Alby, he thought, and made another vow then.

He vowed to never, ever forget Alby. The boy who was there for him always. The boy who loved him no matter who Newt loved. The boy who had sacrificed himself so his friends could escape the Maze.

"You okay?" Thomas asked from beside him. They were taking pictures with friends and family now, and Thomas had his arm around Newt's waist as they smiled at the camera.

"Yeah." Thomas kissed him and Newt could see the camera flash even with his eyes closed.

"Thinking about him?" Thomas knew not to say his name.

"Yeah." They kissed again and people laughed and cheered for them as they took pictures.

"Want to go somewhere and talk about it?" Thomas asked.

Newt's heart filled with love and he pressed himself against Thomas. "No. But that's sweet of you. Thanks."

"For better or for worse," Thomas reminded him, rubbing his back gently. Newt smiled and pecked his lips.

Finally they stopped taking pictures and were allowed to go socialize with their friends. Minho came right up to them and engulfed them in a group hug, which he had never done. "Congrats, guys," he said, pulling back and smiling. "You two really deserve it, after all the shit we've been through."

"Thanks, Minho." Newt smiled at him and gave him a look that said, _Are you okay? _

_Yeah._

Newt nodded. He and Minho had dated for a while, and he knew Minho still had feelings for him. He'd told him as much a few days before the wedding, saying that he hadn't said anything sooner because he didn't want to upset Newt before the wedding. Newt had said thank you for telling him and hugged him. Minho stepped forward now and hugged him tightly. "Congratulations," he whispered to Newt.

"Thanks," Newt whispered back. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Newt pulled back and kissed him on the cheek and Minho blushed before leaving him alone with Thomas.

Teresa came up to them next, hugging Thomas and staring at Newt as if deciding what to do before they both leaned in at the same time and hugged. "Congratulations," she said, looking at Thomas. "You guys are good together."

"Thanks," Thomas said, smiling. She was their maid of honor and was wearing a dark blue strapless dress. Newt and Thomas had decided to let the bridesmaids pick out their own dresses, and neither boy regretted their decision - everyone looked great. "Teresa, I-"

"Congratulations," she said again, and left quickly.

"She likes you, doesn't she?" Newt asked. "Like that?"

"Yeah," Thomas sighed.

"Go after her."

"No," Thomas insisted. "I'm staying here with you."

Newt smiled and kissed him, setting off reactions from half the shanks there. Thomas just smiled against the blonde's lips, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss that left Newt with a burning desire for his new husband. For a second he wanted the reception to be over so that he could do unspeakable things to his husband for the first time ever. Newt blushed at the thought.

Soon it was time for the maid of honor and best man speeches. Teresa went first. "Thomas and Newt," she said, looking down at them from Thomas' left side. On his right side, Newt squeezed Thomas' hand under the table. "In the Glade I saw the way you two looked at each other. I liked you, Tom, I still do but your happiness means more to me than mine." Newt saw tears in Thomas' eyes and he pulled his husband close. "I hope your marriage is everything you wanted it to be and I hope you're happy with Newt, because you're a great guy and you deserve so much more than me." She swallowed, her electric blue eyes filled with tears. "Newt, if you don't take care of Tom I will find you and hunt you down. I know your new address." People laughed at that and Thomas chuckled a bit. So did Newt. The girl was strong, Newt had to give her that much. "You two deserve each other and you're a great couple, so congratulations and I hope you have a happy life together." Everyone clapped as Teresa sat down. Newt saw Thomas say something to Teresa, who smiled and laughed and Thomas let go of Newt's hand to hug her. Newt knew he shouldn't feel jealous but he was, he really was.

It was Minho's turn next. "Newt," he said. "I know I wasn't your first choice for your best man and I know I could never be a replacement for Alby." A lump formed in his throat as he stared up at his friend. "You're a great friend and I love you so much." Newt knew Minho was uncomfortable getting emotional like that especially in front of a large audience like this, and Newt was touched. "You changed my life and made it better. So did you, Thomas. You two are such a cute couple and any idiot could see that you two love each other." Everyone laughed at that. "Thomas, you saved me and Alby in the Glade but you saved Newt, too. He's my best friend and you saved him and I just wanted to say...thank you so much for that." Newt was stunned to see tears in Minho's eyes. He cleared his throat and went on, "Please keep saving him and be there for him whenever he needs you." Thomas nodded and squeezed Newt's hand. "I love both of you and I'm happy that you two are happy." Minho sat down and everyone clapped as Minho wiped tears from his eyes. Newt wanted to kiss him, but instead he threw himself in his arms and hugged him, causing people to clap even louder.

"I love you," Newt said, tears trickling down his cheeks. "I love you, Minho."

"I love you too," Minho said when he pulled back. "My best friend."

Newt blushed as Thomas got up to hug Minho, who hugged him back tightly and grinned at Newt over Thomas' shoulder.

* * *

Thomas' PoV:

"You know he's totally going to deny it later, right?" Newt said to his husband after the reception and everyone left. Thomas' mother and Chuck were going to stay with Minho and his family for the night.

"Oh, I know," Thomas said, pulling Newt against him. He wrapped his arms around Newt's neck and kissed him deeply, closing his eyes as Newt sighed against his lips.

Newt smiled against his lips when the kiss broke. "Come on," he said to Thomas, pulling him towards the basement. "Let's go to bed."

Thomas' heart leapt into his throat at the thought but he wanted Newt and knew without a doubt that he would enjoy tonight immensely.

"Come on," Newt said, pulling him towards the basement. "Let's go to bed."

Thomas kissed him as they went to their bedroom, down the stairs into the basement. The light was dim and Thomas realized that Newt had lit candles everywhere. Red rose petals lay all over the bed and on the dresser and bedside table. Thomas blushed as he noticed condoms and a brown bottle on their bedside table. Soft music played from the TV and the fireplace was lit.

Newt looked worried. "Is it too much?" he asked. "I can-"

Thomas interrupted him with a kiss. "It's perfect," he said. "So perfect and so romantic. I_ love_ it."

Newt smiled and grabbed his hands, pulling him in for a kiss. He backed up and Thomas walked towards him until they fell on the bed kissing. Their kisses were slow and deep and Thomas ran his hands through Newt's long hair, occasionally finding a rose petal in Newt's blond curls. Newt flipped them over so that he was on top of Newt, and Thomas didn't bother to struggle under Newt's strong grip as Newt brought his lips down onto Thomas'. Thomas grabbed his hips and Newt moaned, grinding against Thomas.

"I want you," Thomas gasped, kissing Newt hungrily. His heart ached for Newt. "I want you..." He felt Newt's fingers on the buttons of his shirt. The blonde's hands were trembling. He opened his eyes and pulled away to meet Newt's blue eyes. "Are you afraid?"

Newt shook his head, his eyes burning with desire. "You don't know how bloody long..." He blinked a few times and kissed Thomas hard on the mouth. "I love you."

"I love you." Thomas pulled him close as Newt reached for his pants and Thomas ran his hands under Newt's shirt, lifting it over his head. "I love you so much. More than anything."

Newt smiled against his mouth as he unbuttoned Thomas' black pants and put a hand in them. Thomas moaned, arching his back as Newt touched him. He grabbed Newt's hand, moving it how he liked. Newt sighed and closed his eyes, letting Thomas move his hand. He felt Newt's warm lips against his and he rolled on his side and kicked off his pants. Thomas heard them fall on the floor as he reached for Newt's pants, unbuttoning them and pulling them down. When they were naked they stared at each other in shock. "Thomas, you're so beautiful," Newt gasped, running his hands over Thomas' body. "So beautiful..."

"Newt, you're gorgeous." Thomas smiled through his tears and pulled Newt close under the sheets. A rose petal fell on Newt's head and Thomas giggled and brushed it away.

Newt smiled. "What?"

Thomas held up the rose petal. "It was on your head." Newt grabbed it and threw it at Thomas' face and then he kissed Thomas. Newt's warm naked body pressed against Thomas' and Thomas' heart was beating so fast. He wanted Newt more than he'd ever wanted anything, except maybe getting everyone out of the Glade.

"Newt, I want you," Thomas whimpered. Newt nodded, his lips brushing over Thomas.

It felt like forever before Newt finally made love to him. It was amazing, better than Thomas had ever dreamed, and like he had always hoped, he was sharing his first time with someone he loved. At least his first time that he could remember. He realized he didn't know if he'd ever had sex before, and wondered if he had.

Newt cried out as he came, collapsing on top of Thomas. Both of them were gasping for breath. "Bloody-" Newt started, shaking his head. "That was amazing, Tommy."

Thomas nodded in agreement and held Newt close, stroking his hair. Newt tucked his head under Thomas' chin. "I love you," he said.

"I love you." Newt's voice was thick with tears. "We'd better get some sleep Tommy. We've got a plane to catch early tomorrow morning."

Thomas nodded, yawning, and he pulled the blankets over them, falling asleep quickly with his husband in his arms.


End file.
